1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of water purification, and in particular to an electrical water purification apparatus in combination with a filtering apparatus for providing purified water for drinking and other applications common in the home, farm or business, as well as purifying water in industrial and municipal water treatment plants.
2. Background Information
The use of an ionization chamber or chambers is known in the art. However, many prior art applications use electrodes of various alloys, including silver and copper, to control algae and bacteria. The use of filtering equipment has also been known in the art for removing various forms of particulate impurities.
Among the most common forms of filtering purification systems are those known as salt water softeners, also known as ion-exchange systems. While these softeners are useful for removing some calcium, which contributes to scale buildup in pipes and water heaters, for example, they fail to kill bacteria, virus and algae, they add salt to the system, and they require frequent maintenance. Further, they fail to remove chlorine and other toxic chemicals, lead, radon or radium. These softeners also fail to remove foul tastes and odors, and do little to remove iron from the water. Finally, salt water softeners remove healthy forms of calcium and replace it with sodium.
Prior patents dealing with the problem of electrical water purification include U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,253 issued to Hayes et al on June 25, 1985. Hayes et al teaches the use of electrodes of a copper/silver/nickel alloy. The reference, which is contemplated mainly for swimming pools and other outdoor water storage areas, is directed to removal of algae and bacteria without the use of chlorine, but does not claim to aid in the removal of toxic chemicals, metals or gases. Further, the presence of silver in drinking water may lead to health problems. Like the Hayes et al reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,114 issued to Hayes on July 14, 1987 teaches the use of silver and copper/silver alloyed electrodes, as well as copper electrodes. However, the Hayes electrodes are designed for use in large holding tanks, and the configuration claimed by Hayes does not include any type of filtration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,1issued to Shindell on Apr. 21, 1981, discloses the use of electrodes in the presence of added salt to destroy organic matter, especially in swimming pools and spas. However, the addition of salt to a system for treating drinking water and water used for other ordinary indoor uses is frequently inappropriate as salt water can be bad for plants, and the addition of excess sodium to drinking water may be detrimental to human health.
With this background in mind, a water purification system using electrodes and activated carbon filtration has been developed.